A Countdown To Remember
by Carbuncle
Summary: After they are snowed inside Gaea's Cliff, Cloud and his friends begin to reflect on their lives.


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
A SPECIAL SERIES FOR FEBRUARY! A SPECIAL SERIES FOR FEBRUARY!   
  
'A Countdown To Remember'  
  
"Holy crap! Its freezin' in here!", Yuffie shivered.  
  
"Quiet Yuffie!", shouted Tifa.  
  
"Yeah, we told you to put some warm clothing on before we came up here!", Aeris added.  
  
"Please! Everyone, can we just calm down?", yelled Cloud. "We'll be back at the Icicle Inn in just a few hours, and we'll be as snug as a rug!"  
  
"Uh, thats 'bug', Cloud.", Aeris explained.  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Aeris and Yuffie had just paid a visit to Shiva, the ice G.F at her home in Gaea's Cliff. Unfortunately, the G.F was suffering from a cold, so their journey had been wasted. They were on their way back to the Icicle Inn, when disaster struck (Yeah, like you weren't expecting that!).  
  
"A-A-ACHOO!", Yuffie screamed.  
  
Suddenly, the roof of the cavern gave in, and a heap of snow slid into the cave.  
  
"Oh no! We're snowed in!", bloated Cloud.  
  
"Damn, I musta caught a cold from Shiva!", Yuffie sniffed.  
  
"Oh, this is just great! Now what are we gonna do?!", moaned Tifa.  
  
"Kill Yuffie!", suggested Cloud.  
  
"Woah! Hey hey, no way!", sneered Yuffie. "There's gotta be a way outta here!"  
  
"Well, there isn't!", grumbled Tifa. "The only exit is completely blocked off!"  
  
"So, like, what now?", Aeris asked.  
  
"I know! Let's reflect back on our lives and see what made them so good!", howled Cloud.  
  
"I suppose we could do that.", mumbled Aeris. "Its not like there's anything else to do!"  
  
"Okay... hey, remember the time we all went for a walk in the country side? Boy, that was some day out, huh?", Cloud laughed.  
  
  
"Smell that country air! Isn't it wonderful, Cloud?", giggled Aeris.  
  
"I guess.", Cloud replied. "Uh, Aeris? It was a nice idea to go for a walk in the country, but did we have to bring the whole freakin' party with us?"  
  
"Man, I need a drink!", sighed Barrett. "Yo, did we bring anythin'?"  
  
"We got tea!", replied Cait Sith as he pulled a teapot out from behind his back. "Anyone else thirsty?"  
  
"Mmmm, I would like a cup!", Vincent smiled.  
  
"Okay! Tea all round!", shouted Cait Sith.  
  
They all sat down on the warm grass, and sipped their tea.  
  
"Aaahhh!", shrieked Vincent. "Now that's what I call a nice cup of tea!"  
  
"What a great day out! I'm sure glad you talked us into this Aeris!", Yuffie smirked.  
  
"My pleasure!", Aeris gurgled.  
  
  
"Phew! Yeah, I remember that one!", Tifa flinched. "Hey, what about the time when you were suffering from Mako poisoning, Aeris?"  
  
"Oh, yes! I was staying at the clinic in Mideel!"  
  
  
Cloud, Tifa and Barrett wandered into Aeris's room inside the clinic. The ancient was rocking back and fourth in a wheelchair.  
  
"Hi Aeris. How ya doin'?", Barrett questioned.  
  
"BLERGH! AERIS!", she gurgled.  
  
"Oh no! She's retarded!", screamed Cloud.  
  
"Maybe we should come back when she has fully recovered.", Tifa said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go buy some new stuff!", coughed Barrett.  
  
"AERIS?! AERIS! BLERGH! AERIS!"  
  
  
"Heh, I never thought I'd ever get back to normal!", the ancient whailed.  
  
Just then, a large icicle dropped from high above. It pierced through Aeris like a knife through butter.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Aeris!", screamed Tifa.  
  
"You beasts!", yelled Cloud.  
  
"You guys remember the time when we performed that play at the Gold Saucer?", Yuffie wondered.  
  
"Do I ever?!", Tifa giggled.  
  
  
Cloud stumbled onto the stage and began to observe the wooden scenery.  
  
"I wish I could, um, afford all those nice things... But I'm too poor to be, uh, able to buy them."  
  
"Awwww!", groaned the audience.  
  
"Eh, what the hell?! I'll stall, uh, steal them! I am a thief... um, after all."  
  
"Stop thief!", shouted Barrett as he ran out front dressed in armour. "Come back...um, here!"  
  
"Oh no! Its, uh, Rumpy! No, I mean Rusty!", Cloud shrieked.  
  
The two friends started to run back and forth around the stage as the audience booed. Meanwhile backstage, Aeris and the others were getting very nervous.  
  
"Argh! I can't take this!", cried Aeris. "They're screwing up my entire production! They're such bad actors! I'm gonna die of embarrassment!"  
  
Suddenly, a vein shot out from the ancients head. It wrapped itself around her neck and choked her to death.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Aeris!", screamed Tifa.  
  
  
"Wait-a-minute!", Cloud howled. "Aeris just died three minutes ago from that iceberg! How could she have died back then too?!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess that *doesn't* make sense!", mumbled Yuffie.  
  
"Man, I'm so cold! When is help arriving?!", Tifa shivered.  
  
"Of course! Its so simple! Why didn't I think of it before?!", exclaimed Cloud. "I'll just summon Ifrit to get us out of this mess!"  
  
"Hurray! Thank God for the G.F!", cheered Yuffie.  
  
THE END__________ 


End file.
